


All Your Fault

by ReturnToZero



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: At least when it comes to love, Bill can't understand feelings, Bill is a dumbass, Bill is a flirt, Blaming, Dipper is really bitter, Dipper is so Jealous, Dipper is so SALTY, Dipper seems to also be lacking in the emotional awareness department, F/M, Guilt-trips, Haven't y'all ever wondered why it is titled like this?, I also apologize in advance, I am sorry if they do, I must do this to keep it interesting, I will do my best to adjust them, IDK it's whatever what y'all want, M/M, Mabel is more or less right????, Maybe I might even turn him too, Other, Poor Dipper's gonna lose a lot of blood, Some of the characters might seems OOC, Vampire AU, Why do I love to SUFFER???, Why do I write bad shit like this?, You'll know what I mean when I get there, it's only downhill from here y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He continued to watch him, write notes and also make sure to observe him in secret-<br/><i>1.) He hates the sun, never goes outside without all his protection.</i><br/> </p><p>  <i>2.) Never eats in front of people. EVER. He only drinks liquids during meals and always says that he has already eaten. (Maybe he carries around blood pouches? Or maybe he eats during the night and they only eat once a day???)</i> <br/></p><p>  <i>3.) Can win over any woman no matter what her age, preference, or relationship status.</i></p><p>  <br/><i>4.) Never comes indoors unless he is invited in by another person, this isn't usually an issue though, since most females become aware of his presence and invite him in immediately.</i><br/></p><p>  <i>5.) Is generally a loner, and despite having some 'friends' in Gravity Falls, he never discloses his 'home' and finds any excuse to peel away from them once 10pm strikes. (It is always exactly at 10pm unless they all decided to leave earlier, which allows him to slip away unnoticed.)</i></p><div class="center">
  <p> ----<br/>In which Bill Cipher is the <b>vampire lord</b> and Dipper is going to <i>take him down.</i><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confident

Chapter 1: Confident

\---

Dipper knew all the warning signs of vampire-residence to be known.

 

Not only had this been very ingrained in popular culture, but the various mythological books and the three journals only expanded upon this knowledge. There was very detailed ways on what could hurt these creatures and how to end their seemingly immortal lives once and for all.

 

And the thing with vampires is that most of them were arrogant, as their age and strength in numbers only made packs more and more comfortable, and thus easier to detect.

 

How anyone in Gravity Falls hadn't seen the obvious signs was a mystery to him (like c'mon, _that couldn't be some sort of coincidence either_ ).

 

So he enlisted his usual aid being Mabel, Soos and Wendy-

 

"Nah man, I'm hella busy this weekend." the red head cut him off right after Dipper asked for her to meet up with them.

 

"Oh. I uhm, thought you said you were free earlier this week, and that you wanted to go on another adventure again."

 

Dipper swallowed hard, trying to push back the rejection into his throat. He had to admit, ever since he confessed about his crush on her she seemed to grow distant. It was nice in the beginning, but now she was making it seem like she didn't even want to be friends with him, even though she promised that they were still buddies.

 

She gave a small huff, "Yeah, I wasn't busy then but now I am. Sorry Dip, maybe next time, ok?"

 

With a small voice he replied, "Ok." He cringed a bit at his pathetic tone and tried to clear any lingering sadness from his tone, "Have fun then."

 

The call ended and he was a bit at a loss. He needed to be able to have a big enough support team that could help with his intricate plan of displacing their moon stone, since it was over-powering all the vampires.

 

He sighed, scrapping the plan with the moonstone and deciding to focus his attentions on who Dipper knew was the vampire leader-

 

**_Bill Cipher._ **

 

 _ **Bill Cipher**_ was an eccentric kind of guy, with dashingly good looks and a stupid laugh. Dipper had already caught the scent of the vampires possibly residing in Gravity Falls but it wasn't until he met Bill Cipher that he found out more and more about their locations and powers.

 

It was dumb, how arrogant and flaunting Bill was. He was enchanting, as every female that met him was either smitten or overly nice to him. This was probably him exerting whatever attraction he could on potential females, which would eventually become his concubines. Dipper seethed with rage, remembering how he had not only flirted with Wendy, but also tried to win over his twin with his stupid charms.

 

He remembered their first encounter clearly-

 

_"Hey, if you aren't going to buy something then leave."_

 

_The blond whipped his head at the sudden voice, smiling his stupid bright smile but his eyes held just a hint of malice._

 

_"Oh, Hello there! My name is Bill-"_

 

_Dipper made sure to shield his sister from this dumbass, cutting to the point, "I don't really care, actually. All I care about is if you're gonna buy something or not."_

 

_Sure, Dipper was using Stan's greed as an excuse to be mean, but really he didn't have any reason to hate this guy. Something in his gut screamed DANGER though, and his gut had never led him wrong._

 

_The taller male seemed to be shocked at his bluntness, before breaking out into another cheery smile and giving his hideous high-pitched laugh-_

 

_"Well, well, well! Seems Pine Tree is feisty! Don't worry kiddo, I'll get out of your hair in a bit."_

 

_Dipper frowned and nearly wanted to deck the guy when he went around him and kissed Mabel's palm, and could only watch as the male sauntered out of the Gift Shop._

 

Ever since then Bill has been an infuriating thorn in his side, flirting with every girl in existence (and not getting the hint from Dipper that he **STAY AWAY FROM MABEL AND WENDY** ), and teasing him about his interest in the paranormal. Dipper knew he was only trying to discourage him from finding out his secret though, as he knew that Bill was out in the woods late at night, carving strange symbols into trees and trying to stay out of the sunlight during the day.

 

Yes, it was the  _abhorrence to the sunlight_ that first caught his attention.

 

Bill never went out to the pool, and despite it being the hottest month of the summer, he never went out without a hoodie and pants. His skin was always covered, and he never failed to go out without his snapback cap and aviators, making a fashionable entrance to whatever indoor place he could.

 

Bill even **_explicitly_** told his ladies that he hated the sun, and how he preferred dark cool nights under the stars.

 

This sent Dipper warning flags, and he knew he had to look into this bastard more.

 

He continued to watch him, write notes and also make sure to observe him in secret-

 

_1.) He hates the sun, never goes outside without all his protection._

 

_2.) Never eats in front of people. EVER. He only drinks liquids during meals and always says that he has already eaten. (Maybe he carries around blood pouches? Or maybe he eats during the night and they only eat once a day???)_

 

_3.) Can win over any woman no matter what her age, preference, or relationship status._

 

_4.) Never comes indoors unless he is invited in by another person, this isn't usually an issue though, since most females become aware of his presence and invite him in immediately._

 

_5.) Is generally a loner, and despite having some 'friends' in Gravity Falls, he never discloses his 'home' and finds any excuse to peel away from them once 10pm strikes. (It is always exactly at 10pm unless they all decided to leave earlier, which allows him to slip away unnoticed.)_

 

And so now he decided maybe he could corner Bill and get him to spill. He didn't want to put Mabel in danger, so he canceled on her, despite her pleas that she wanted to help him defeat the vampires-

 

"Mabel, you like him too much! You always say you invite him over to let me spy but you are just gawking!" he yelled, pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to calm down.

 

Mabel tries to deny this, but with the way her cheeks glow red it's obvious that she's trying to hide her interest in him. "Well, I personally don't think he's a vampire, ok? I don't feel enchanted or anything weird, like I look into his eyes and it isn't like how the books say it is!"

 

She puffs out her chest and Dipper _can already tell what she's going to say next_ -

 

"And YOU'RE the one who always wants to spy on him! I think you have a crush on him and you're just not admitting it!"

 

Dipper growls, his stomach churning in disgust, and his cheeks flushed with rage. This isn't the first time she's made this case against him, but it so **OBVIOUSLY WRONG**. 

 

"Mabel, you already know how much I hate him! He's annoying and dumb and seriously the scum of the earth! How can you possibly think that I'm somehow capable of feeling anything but revulsion?!"

 

"You're so in denial Dip. I've seen you sneak out to follow him at night! You totally like him and you don't even know it!"

 

Dipper can't believe how dumb his sister is being, unable to hold back to roar that follows, "THIS ISN'T ONE OF YOUR DUMB ROMANCE BOOKS OK? THIS GUY IS DANGEROUS AND DISGUSTING, AND I WANT NOTHING MORE THAN TO RID THE WORLD OF HIM!"

 

Mabel screams and stomps up to their room, making sure to make every step as loud as possible, yelling at the top of her lungs, "FINE! BUT LATER WHEN YOU NEED MY HELP I AM NEVER GOING TO LET YOU LIVE IT DOWN!"

 

Dipper scowls as he hears her slam their bedroom door, grumbling to himself as he grabs his pre-prepared adventure backpack from behind the cash register, "Tch, whatever. This is SO stupid, but whatever. I can handle this."

 

Soos tries to follow him out and Dipper simply informs him that their adventure has been canceled, and that he was simply going to hang out in the woods for a bit.

 

"Be careful out there dude! You already know what kind of freakiness the woods hides."

 

Dipper simply waves back and heads out into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so here's another AU that I've been sitting on for a long time, so I hope y'all like it! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos really motivate me, enough to the point where I will try and update my 'popular' fics more and let 'natural selection' pave the way to which fics I will (try) to finish. (No guarantees though)
> 
> [AS A SIDE NOTE THOUGH, I've got chapter 2 already finished for this one so when I get 8 comments, I will post chapter 2 when that happens. If not then the next chapter will go up on 2/27 ]


	2. Just Admit It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't you ever wondered why this fic is titled _All Your Fault_? Huh...

Chapter 2: Just Admit It  
\---

Bill knows someone is following him.

 

To be honest, it isn't hard, he's always had this sixth-sense about attention. Particularly, when someone is watching him.

 

And usually, he likes it. He likes having so many adoring gazes on him, having ladies fight over him as he sits on his throne; aloof and completely unaffected. But this gaze is different, it's smart and piercing, making him feel naked even.

 

 _Dipper Pines_.

 

 _Dipper Pines_ can see through the facade so easily, he probably knew from day one what kind of secrets he was hiding. But Bill can't help but like the danger of it all, and he absolutely **LOVES** the fire the boy has. Pine Tree was better than those dumb girls he could charm-

 

Yes, Pine Tree was absolutely beautiful with his gaze, and Bill always masked his discomfort and affection through teasing.

 

It kinda sucked, how Dipper's perception made it difficult to use his usual tricks. But then again, that is exactly what was wonderful about him.

 

Even now, as he ignores the boy in favor for carving another rune into the thick bark of the tree he can't help but want to invite him over. It was hard for Bill, he was _special_.

 

He couldn't reveal his lifestyle to anyone, not unless he wanted to put them in danger.

 

This was why having Pine Tree shadow him was causing such a predicament inside.

 

Pine Tree was in danger, if they entered further into the woods he would be seen as food and immediately sucked dry of his blood. Bill couldn't allow that, not with how fond he was of the young paranormal nerd. It was funny, maybe in another lifetime they could have been really good friends.

 

Regardless, he knew what was happening now, and he would have to find a way to not only shake Pine Tree off his trail, but also make sure he would be safe; all the while without exposing his awareness of being followed.

 

He started to run towards the Shack, sprinting in hopes that Dipper might assume that it was with bad intent and follow shortly behind.

 

The boy took the bait whole heartedly, trying to muffle the sounds of his heavy breaths as they had been running for a solid 10 minutes now without stopping. At hearing the other teenagers though, Bill felt his body tense-

 

"So we should find a good bonfire spot deeper into the woods! It won't matter-"

 

Bill wanted to curse but held his tongue, seeing how Dipper gravitated towards them and already seeing them head back into the woods. He prayed that they wouldn't go past his runes, as they would be in deep waters if they were dense enough to continue.

 

Dipper joined the group, trying to wipe off his sweat and act cool around the red-headed badass of the group. Bill clenched his fists and felt jealousy rise into his chest-

 

Yes, he was well aware of Dipper's feelings about Wendy.

 

Thankfully Bill had the upper hand, Wendy was totally crushing on him and he could easily pull her away from the boy with simply a wink. Dipper shouldn't be looking at anyone else but him, and he wasn't going to have someone take that away from him.

 

Bill sighed through his nose, collecting his thoughts-

 

Either he could wait in the shadows and simply watch them, hoping they wouldn't be unfortunate enough to decend further into vampire territory-

 

Or he could intervene and use his charm to force them into a safe spot. Dipper would be mad, but at least then he could keep the boy safe. He didn't really care for the others, he wasn't the type to try and get his hands dirty in the dumb attempts to be a 'hero'. Heroes die all the time afterall, and Bill enjoyed living.

 

But Dipper was in danger, and he simply **_couldn't allow that_**.

 

"Heya, didn't think anyone else was gonna explore the forest tonight." he started, bright smile in place and ready to feed the teens as much honey as needed to bend to his will. The girls all began to blush and swoon and he was immediately taken in.

 

His smile grew, his entrance seemed to pull all the attention away from Dipper, and he knew it would get on his nerves. The boy sent him a lovely pout, and Bill licked his lips, trying to hide how attracted he was to the young teen.

 

"Oh Wendy! I didn't know you were baby-sitting!" he teased, watching his little plan unfold.

 

The girl immediately denied such a thing, distancing herself from the boy once more and trying to save herself, "Nah man, we just bumped into him. We weren't hanging out or anything like that..."

 

Dipper's face was _priceless_.

 

The boy was obviously torn between hate for Bill and hurt from Wendy's words, deeply affected by her denial of their friendship. Bill just loved driving them further and further apart, he could only wish it turned Dipper into his direction instead.

 

He wants to laugh but he holds it in, of course it wouldn't. Dipper is too stubborn and would probably hate him even more, if that is even possible. At least Bill could have his attention now, cause it's not like he could go up and talk to him like a normal person.

 

"Ah I see. Of course, you're too cool to be hanging with kids like him, huh?" Bill nudged her a bit, trying to hold back his glee as she also seemed to feel remorse for her previous action. (Serves her right, bitch.)

 

Bill only lets them walk for another minute before he gestures to an old tree, "Hey, wouldn't it be cool to have a bonfire here? Like this spooky tree makes the BEST backdrop to scary story time!"

 

Everyone, minus Pine Tree, agrees whole-heartedly and they stop, finally making camp outside the territorial grounds. Bill isn't too pleased with the location, he had hoped he could have stopped them a bit further away but he wasn't able to justify such a stop and his plan would have just failed all together.

 

Bill soon loses interest in the dumb little games and stories that the teens provided. Most were trite, as he had already come to know from hanging around them enough during the day. He did enjoy the view though, of Pine Tree attempting to integrate himself and assert his 'teenhood' despite being so young. It was adorable, how he was so easily pressured into doing idiotic things for the sake of acceptance.

 

Bill couldn't rip his eyes off the lovely boy, and he managed to position himself next to Dipper during storytime. The blond was ecstatic, Dipper smelled great and being so close to the fire made his cheeks glow from the heat. Truly, a lovely sight to behold.

 

And to make matters better, Wendy seemed to snag the seat to his left, in a silly attempt to be close to him. If Dipper wanted to talk or look at Wendy, he would be forced to face Bill too, and he could take joy in causing such pain.

 

Somehow, the group thought it was a good idea to start a game of Truth or Dare, and everyone seemed to be hellbent on making it as raunchy as possible. Bill would blame hormones, but everyone was daring each other to kiss certain people.

 

The blond wanted to laugh at the pitiful expression that came over Dipper. For the entire duration of the game he had yet to be chosen, not even for something seemingly innocent or stupid. No, they had deemed him 'too young' for the game, and no one (except Bill) had any interest in kissing or touching the young boy. Oh if only he knew, how Bill would be more than willing to corrupt him-

 

Bill's smile face fell, Tambry was next.

 

Tambry, she was already with Robbie, but she was also Wendy's best friend. She probably knew about Wendy's crush, and would most likely-

 

"I dare Wendy to kiss Bill!"

 

The lumberjack girl agreed, shyly, and Bill knew he was cornered.

 

"Sure."

 

And with that began the worst kiss of his life. Wendy was obviously inexperienced, and in her eagerness, she failed to tilt her head enough causing their noses to bump painfully. Their teeth even clacked and Bill was more pissed than aroused-

 

Before Bill could even exclaim in pain he could hear the boy rustling beside him, wood chunks and dirt getting onto his shoes-

 

The blond immediately pulled away and sprinted after him, fear seeping into every fiber of his being-

 

Dipper was going past the runes, entering deep into the forest without even his bag, tears flooding his vision. Bill was terrified for Dipper, this kid was being AN ABSOLUTE IDIOT-

 

"DIPPER COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" he yelled, not even caring how much his cover was being blown, Dipper was a priority right now.

 

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" came the loud reply, full of pain and tears.

 

Bill grit his teeth, forcing his body to go faster, trying to be faster and catch his damn crush, "DIPPER, IT'S NOT SAFE! JUST COME BACK BEFORE-"

 

Dipper stopped abruptly by a tree, allowing the other male to catch up to him before using all his strength to slam him into the nearest tree-

 

"Shut up! I know what you are Bill and it's disgusting!" the boy hissed at him, anger flooding his features.

 

Bill was well aware of how Pine Tree was probably angry about him taking away his crush from him and the constant teasing, but this rage seemed to be even more deep-rooted.

 

He would have never guessed that Pine Tree could even see into the worst parts of himself, and that was shameful. Bill hated that part of himself too, but he couldn't help but like who he liked. It was just a shame that he was so in love with someone who would never return his feelings-

 

"Ever since I've met you I've HATED every second of my time here! You're constantly bothering me, mocking me, and now you are taking advantage of the people I love?! How dare you, I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE-"

 

Bill heard more footsteps, fast and light, he knew that they had definitely been spotted-

 

"Pine Tree-"

 

"No, you shut up and listen to me! I've had it with you and your stupid games! I know that you're a monster, in and out- and I'm going to stop you!"

 

Bill felt his instincts scream, _THEY NEEDED TO LEAVE_ -

 

But there was no time. They would be here any second, he couldn't even hear their footfalls since they most likely started tracking them via air. They could be anywhere, so Dipper's best bet would be to hide-

 

Before Dipper could continue Bill covered his mouth and began to search for the nearest hollow trunk. The boy struggled, and Bill had to endure the blows in order to drag the boy to the nearest one. They had been made in case these things happened during the rune carvings-

 

Ok, so now Bill had to silence the boy and destroy scents. He grabbed his hankercheif from his back pocket and gagged the teen, making sure to use his strength over Dipper. He started to hear screeching and he knew it would only be a matter of minutes before they would be found.

 

Dipper seemed to stop fighting once he heard the screech, covering himself in leaves and destroying his scent himself. Bill almost wanted to smile, the boy seemed to get it now. Thank goodness, cause it wouldn't be long now.

 

Bill turned from the tree, running at full force and never looking back.

 

He hated to leave Dipper alone, but he knew that he was safe. He would just have to wait there till sunrise, and he would be fine. Dipper was smart, he poured over those books and Bill made sure to leave him some with legitimate techniques that prevented detection from vampires.

 

Dipper tried to stay as quiet as possible, covering his entire body with leaves and sinking into the hollowed trunk, making sure to obscure not only his scent but his appearance. It would be a long night, but it was definitely his only shot.

 

Those screeches seemed close, so it would only be minutes before Bill's kin arrived.

 

What he didn't get though was why Bill hadn't fed on him.

 

It was the _perfect_ opportunity, and Bill instead helped him hide.

 

"HEY! OVER HERE! HERE HERE HERE!" came the high-pitched shout, echoing into the forest with just a quiver of fear-

 

Dipper felt his heart stop and clench as he continued to hear Bill yell into the night.

 

If Bill wasn't _eating him_ , was _helping him hide_ , and even _provided a distraction_ -

 

Oh.

 

_Oh no._

 

**_No, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO._ **

 

Dipper felt his tears come on hot, blurring his vision as he struggled to hold back a sob-

 

He was **wrong** about _everything._

 

Bill was going to **die** and it was _all his fault_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smiles innocently*
> 
> So yeah, this is all I've got so far, so let me know if y'all are interested in seeing more! Until next time~
> 
> (Kudos and Comments really make me feel better though, so I hope you'll be kind enough to maybe leave some ;o; )


	3. You're Making Things Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think y'all understand how bad Dipper fucked up, so allow me to use this chapter to clarify.

Chapter 3: You're Making Things Worse  
\---  
  
Dipper couldn't believe what was happening. He shouldn't have been so careless, really- _this whole situation was all his fault._  
  
Sure, Bill wasn't the best guy, but he didn't deserve to be put in danger simply because Dipper had some trouble with being rejected.  
  
Now he was stuck in some hollowed out tree, covered in dirt and leaves in the dead of night. Waiting for the dawn to come, unable to move or do anything because he was dumb enough to run off without even picking up his bag.  
  
Tears sprung to his eyes once more, and he rubbed them raw, ** _NO_** \- He had to stop being such a baby about everything.  
  
Dipper kept a stiff upper lip, praying the best for Bill before deciding he was going to try and make a break for it. He couldn't tell if the vampires were close, but so far it seemed clear (especially with how much Bill was screaming and playing decoy). The thought of the blond human boy made guilt leap into his throat, and he shook it off quickly-  
  
The quicker he got his bag and found Bill, the better his chances were at finding the other boy alive.  
  
Dipper slowly moved from his hiding spot, making sure to keep a slow pace in order to avoid attracting attention but was soon met with another issue.  
  
He had no idea where he was.  
  
He had run randomly, trying to get away from the other teens that he didn't really even look in what direction he went. And Bill chasing him didn't help, since he was hoping to shake off the boy from his trail in his anguish.  
  
Dipper felt like the biggest idiot in the world.  
  
But he already started, so he would have figure it out. Again he weaved through the trees, hoping to somehow find any sign of the camp or at least a safe spot. If anything Dipper was also trying to avoid attracting attention, it would be even worse if all of Bill's bravery was in vain after all.

Alas he was utterly lost, and now he hoped he could at least find another hollowed tree to hide in and wait at least till sunrise. He heard a loud crunch of leaves from behind and felt his blood run cold-

Panting soon followed, and Dipper could tell whoever it was seemed to be in a rush. Before he could react he felt his wrist being caught, and he was yanked towards the other being.

"Dude, where's Cipher?" came Wendy's voice, strained and breathless as she tried to catch her breath.

Dipper shook his head, "I-I dunno. We got separated. Wendy, we have to go back to where we set up camp, it's not safe-"

"We aren't going back without Bill." the firey haired girl asserted, looking around in hopes of catching a glimpse of him.

"It's not that easy Wendy, there's something out here that will kill us if we stay. Cmon, he is sure to find his way back..." Dipper quietly replied, trying to convince himself that the blonde would be alright.

Goodness he felt like such a fool, he had been so jealous that it blinded him. Cipher might have had charisma and a strangeness to him but to immediately assume he was unhuman was preposterous. He really hoped that the other boy would be alright. Once again he tried to reason with the older girl-

"It's pointless to be aimlessly looking for him in this darkness. We can start looking for him in the morning, ok? Let's just get back to the camp."

Wendy seemed to want to protest but the more she looked out the less she could see. And everyone was worried sick at the camp, so maybe it would be better to wait it out a bit, at least until they could see better. She sighed, and nodded, leading Dipper back to the camp and sending everyone off to bed.

Dipper waited until everyone was asleep before coming back into the forest, this time armed with his special dagger against vampires and a flashlight. He brought his bag with him as well, putting on a resistance necklace from his Grunkle Ford so his mind would be safe from their tricks.

Once he was ready he set off into the forest, sprinting and searching wildly for any signs of the blonde boy.

Eventually he heard a struggle up ahead and quickly ran towards the source, praying that Bill was fine-

"Fuck!" Bill yelled, gritting his teeth as there was a figure above him, pinning him down.

Dipper felt fear clentch his throat, making it hard to breathe. The vampire seemed to be too distracted with Bill, and before Dipper could get close enough he heard the blonde hiss and make a pathetic noise.

The vampire began to suck and Dipper snuck up from behind, easily slicing through the ribs to pierce the heart. Bill noticed the presence and tried to pry the now dead vampire off of his neck, grunting once he succeeded. His throat was now exposed once again, and he was bleeding out quite profusely. Dipper helped Bill apply pressure to the wound and tried his best to patch him up.

Bill scowled, slapping away Dipper's hands as they grazed his neck, "I'm fine, sheesh. Fucking dumbass."

Bill managed to stop most of the bleeding and rose to his feet, taking Dipper's wrist and quickly trying to navigate them to safe grounds, quietly cursing out Dipper from under his breath.

"You really are an idiot, coming back out here." Bill doesn't ever look back at Dipper, yanking him along harshly and shoving him back into the nearest hollow tree trunk, this time both of them managing to fit inside.

Once again Bill and Dipper hide their scent as much as possible and Bill hugs the other boy close, making sure to block him completely as they try to slow their breathing.

They are deathly quiet as they hear more vampires fly by in their bat forms, and Bill and Dipper wait for a long time. Everytime they are nearly about to step out, they hear the vampires pass once more, and are forced to stay in their cramped tree.

Dipper notices Bill starting to show signs of fatigue, barely able to keep his eyes open and Dipper touches his hand, and begins in the quietest voice he can possibly make, "I think we should just sleep here."

Bill nearly jumps at the sudden conversation, but nods, looking down at where Dipper is holding his hand. The pair try to get more comfortable, but all they manage to do is get into eachother's space. Bill eventually gives up, sitting down with his legs opened in a bad position, knees hitting the other side of the tree as Dipper sits on his lap, awkwardly pressed up against Bill.

Dipper keeps lookout, trying to make sure that no one will indeed find them. He can't even tell how long it has been, and simply tries to keep calm, for both their sakes.

Yet all he can think about was how _stupid_ he was.

Dipper glances over at the boy beneath him, watches as he quietly sleeps, with gauze taped to his neck and his head craned awkwardly. His bangs obscure half his face, but he looks like he isn't sleeping well. Dipper reaches out carefully, placing his hand gently over Bill's chest. He makes sure to position it over his heart and waits-

_There._

He feels a heartbeat. It was that simple, _all he had to have done was check if Bill had a heartbeat_. That would have easily debunked his entire theory, and then they wouldn't have gotten into this mess.

Now Bill had been bit, but it didn't seem that he had much blood taken from him. Then again he didn't exactly know how these things worked, or how much blood could a vampire suck out in one gulp.

Bill seemed to be more or less okay though.

Still, the situation didn't bode well with Dipper. Especially since they weren't finished quite yet, still trapped in the darkness with such dangerous creatures at their finest hour.

So he waited.

And waited.

_And waited._

The sun began to rise and Dipper had never been happier to have been awake so early. He hadn't dozed off the entire time, but now the lack of sleep seemed to be catching up to him.

He waited till the light's rays began shine and color the forest orange before he finally spoke, "Bill...We're ok now."

Bill seemed to be out cold, and Dipper shook him, "Bill?"

He touched his hands and found it to be cold and clammy. Bill's face though said something else, as his brow furrowed, "Nnngh..."

Dipper tried to continue to get Bill to stir, getting off of him and trying to get Bill to do the same-

"Cmon Bill, we can walk back to the camp now."

Bill finally opened his eyes, weakly reaching out to the boy, his voice coming out in a nearly silent croak "I need help..."

Dipper heard the word help and felt his body jolt awake, adrenaline running through him as his hands shook in fear.

"I'll...I'll get help, hold on."

Dipper had never ran so fast in his life. It was much easier to navigate now that he could see, and he managed to find the camp quickly, panting as he slowed to a complete stop. Dipper nearly wanted to scream with how much pain his legs and lungs were in, but he had to get help first.

"Wendy!" he finally gasped out, and the red head began to wake, along with the other teens.

"I found him... he isn't good though. He needs...help." he managed to force out, and the group immediately burst into action.

Tambry was the first to call the paramedics, as she managed to try and describe their location to them, and the males all followed Dipper back to the tree where Bill laid. They helped carry him back to the camp, unable to get him to even respond when they had first arrived at the tree.

Dipper felt like crying, but held back the guilt and tears, instead trying to do everything they could for Bill.

They laid him down onto one of the sleeping bags, wrapping him up in blankets and trying to bring up his body heat. Dipper continued to try and get Bill to at least open his eyes again, but again and again he proved to be unsuccessful.

It seems that they would simply had to wait for the paramedics to arrive. In the meantime though, Dipper hoped for the best.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the crappy chapter, I've in the midst of finals and I am still trying to write all my fics out in the meantime. Also I am kinda scared since I've got most of them back to back in one day and I am struggling with the material, so hopefully all goes well for me.
> 
> Also this is severely unedited but I just want to get past this part of the fic so yeah, forgive me if it seems rushed.
> 
> Kudos and Comments help keep me alive, so please send me some <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so here's another AU that I've been sitting on for a long time, so I hope y'all like it! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos really motivate me, enough to the point where I will try and update my 'popular' fics more and let 'natural selection' pave the way to which fics I will (try) to finish. (No guarantees though)
> 
> [AS A SIDE NOTE THOUGH, I've got chapter 2 already finished for this one so when I get 8 comments, I will post chapter 2 when that happens. If not then the next chapter will go up on 2/27 ]


End file.
